guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Assassin Obsidian armor
Is this from FoW? Or the high-level equivalent in Factions? :FoW. Shattered Self 12:22, 4 August 2006 (CDT) disagree on deletion it needs MAJOR clean up, but it currently contains valid useful info that would not be otherwise browsed to on GuildWiki. Major clean up, not delete. -PanSola 17:38, 11 May 2006 (CDT) Appearance Is it just me, or is this design completely disappointing? :Not for me. I love the female one dyed black. True ninja style armour. --SK 01:50, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :It's not fantastic, I'll take the Kurzick-gear over this any day of the week. However, it does look a whole lot better than the Monk's Obsidian Armour. Good lord, what were they thinking there? --Black Ark 03:46, 4 July 2006 (CDT) Why dosent anetdu a realy gothic armor for onces :Go look at necro armor lol. As for sin armor this isn't gothic but dyed black it is...uh well...hmm...oh yeah black :) lol. Have this armor and love it.AKA 20:12, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Anyone else think females in this game have REALLY long necks? But about the armor, i like it. I don't think it can look bad(at least to me) in any colour. I've seen it white, black, aqua and blue. They all look good, IMO --Darksyde Never Again 12:33, 26 September 2007 (CDT) This is the only armor that actually looks like something an assassin would use imo. everything else looks like a pincushion or a bathing suit :Assassin Shing Jea armor looks like something a real assassin ninja would use. This, along with most FoW armors looks terrible. 04:19, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::I like it a lot...looks really assassin/ninja-esque -Warior kronos 03:05, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :::Personally I think Assassin Obsidian armor looks more assassin-like than Assassin Shing Jea armor. No assassin would want skin showing that wouldn't allow them to hide very well or protect themselves. It's exactly the same with those spikes; if an assassin is going to be flipping and dodging and doing other assassin-like things they don't want huge blades on their armor...that would be counter productive XD.-ShishuoMaru 12:48, 5 January 2009 (EST) I LOVE how it nearly covers a bit of the eyes on the male version ^^ looks so hawt 22:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Added Masks I took the liberty to add the crafting materials for the masks, based on a screen shot from gwo. If someone knows the missing components for the Keen mask, please add them in. :) Sunsmoon 16:43, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Keen Mask Items I know that the final component for the keen mask is 5 damask ^__^ I tried to edit but im not so good at editing... yama, 18 October 2006 Insignia headgear The attribute masks have empty insignia slots do they not? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:19, 3 February 2007 (CST) WOW this armor blows. [[User:Mizzouman2010|'''Mizzou]]man''' 17:41, 12 September 2007 (CDT) You love to troll don't you? This + Mask of the Mo Zing I want to see this combined with the "ninja mask" someday...Suppose I'll have to idle in EOTN to see it though, unless anyone wants to post a pic? 74.67.244.214 08:16, 19 January 2008 (UTC) http://img168.imageshack.us/img168/9800/ninja1yq7.jpg Not quite as good looking as you may think. 71.50.202.178 16:56, 2 February 2008 (UTC) My 'sin got this earlier, she loves her new bumblebee armour! :D :Bumblebee, er... Stryper?? :o Yatesinater 07:57, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Other Elite Armors I think FoW is the wealthiest armor of 'em all. Still, Vabbian and Ancient looks better. Is it meant to be great because it's basically black? Black is so sad. At least Ancient Armor is fancy, not just black. --//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 17:48, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Yellow Obsidian Kill Bill :D--Relyk 03:53, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, Yellow dyed this armor is very kill bill worthy,then you just need a Canthan Katana for that a Hattori Hanzo look. 01:13, 19 April 2009 (UTC)